Computing devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, tabletop computers, entertainment devices, and the like increasingly offer more functions and features which can make it difficult for a user to navigate and select application commands that are relevant to a function the user wants to initiate on a device. The traditional techniques to interact with computing devices, such as a mouse, keyboard, and other input devices, may become less efficient as the functions and features of computing devices continues to increase. A challenge that continues to face designers of these devices is how to incorporate interaction techniques that are not only intuitive, but allow a user to easily and quickly interact with the many functions and features of a computing device.